It is believed to be well established that periodically subjecting the individual human body to a recumbent, head-downwards position for limited periods of time has beneficial and important health effects. Numerous devices have been developed over the years for achieving this position. A number of these devices are recorded in the Patent art, as seen in the second category or Class of prior art listed herebelow. The following remarks are intended to give a rationale to the operation of the instant device, in addition to those beneficial effects, premises and goals set forth in the prior art, which rationales and benefits will not here be repeated, but which are incorporated by reference. Applicant is specifically referring to the physiological and health effects and benefits which result from a reclined, head-downward position, with the weight of the body preferably being suspended from the feet or ankles of the individual.
A reversed gravity theory may be postulated to the effect that men are victims of a natural, inherent handicap causing accelerated physical deterioration that should not be wholly attributed to old age. Specifically, man's vertical posture, as effected by the pull of gravity and increased in many cases by obesity, eventually creates a pinching and choking effect both on the nerves and blood vessels, particularly at points where they emerge through the openings between the vertebrae in the spinal column. Such a theory is supported not only by anatomical and physiological evidence, but also by plausible supposition.
Thus, the length of the spinal column, in the average adult male, at about the age of 30, is substantially 28 inches. It is curved and flexible and held together by muscles and ligaments. Separating each of the 26 adjacent vertebrae is an intervertebral disk, made up of tough, fibrous cartilage. The total thickness of all of these disks, placed one on top of the other, is approximately 5 inches.
Through a vertical hole (spinal foramen) in each vertebra runs the spinal cord which extends from the lower brain down to the coccyx. This cord consists of 31 pairs of nerve segments bound together like a cable. The 31 pairs of nerve segments, excepting the first cervical nerve pair, emerge outwardly through the openings between each vertebrae and continue through muscles and ligaments to the various parts of the body, thus giving 30 nerve segments on each side of the spine. The named openings are supported by the intervertebral disks discussed above. Also through each of these same openings passes a vein and an artery to supply the spinal cord with its necessary blood supply. The emerging nerves of voluntary and involuntary reaction branch out to supply the skin, bodily organs and glands their life functioning impetus.
Statistics of the U.S. Department of Health, Education and Welfare show that the average man shrinks in height over three inches between the ages of 30 and 79. This shrinkage mostly occurs with respect to the intervertebral disks, since the bones themselves do not shrink. Thus, apparently, three inches of shrinkage occurs in what was originally about 5 inches of cartilage, over a 50 percent shrinkage. This theory postulates that, as this shrinkage occurs, a pinching effect emerges and develops on the nerves and blood vessels at the points where they emerge from the spinal cord. Such would naturally hamper their functional ability, resulting in slow physical deterioration to muscles, glands and organs they serve.
It is a postulate of the reverse gravity theory that, if the spinal column is periodically depressurized, by inverting the bodily position, with, as a result, relief of the described pinching under controlled stretch treatments, the particular nerves and blood vessels will have a chance to restore themselves and react as they should. At the same time, the blood supply will be increased to the upper extremities and the head.
The subject device is directed to achieving the described effects in the most efficient, safe and benefical manner. The degree of body incline can be regulated as desired between horizontal and a maximum inclination which is far from the vertical, yet sufficient to achieve the desired effects within a reasonable time. The stretching of the elements of the body with respect to one another is provided by the pull of the body weight alone, that is, no traction is employed. The effort involved requires no more than five to ten minutes a day, preferably just before retiring. Thus, if one goes to bed after use of the device, the spine does not quickly rebound to its former tight position, as the body, in a horizontal position, tends to nullify the gravity pull until the next morning, at least.
The goal is to provide a device whereby, through a series of such treatments, hopefully the youthful process is prolonged or restored, the aging process is relatively arrested and a general improvement in body appearance, muscle tone and general well being may be noticed and achieved.